Here In Your Arms
by SkewedReality
Summary: "Don't be ashamed. It's okay to like it." RoryxKlaine Total slash smut! Written for a prompt on LJ.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the twisted mind from which this abomination of a story comes.

* * *

><p>Here (In Your Arms)<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Rory?" Blaine asked seriously as he held the trembling hand of the nervous Irish boy.<p>

"Yeah, we can stop if you've changed your mind," Kurt added comfortingly.

Rory swallowed thickly, unable to find the words to reassure the couple that he really did want to continue. He was sure that if he opened his mouth to speak, no words would come out, only embarrassing squeaks. He opted to nod woodenly, receiving a friendly squeeze on his hand from Blaine as he exchanged a wary look with his boyfriend.

Rory's sudden burst of courage had gone as quickly as it had come.

It began as Rory had watched Blaine and Kurt sing a ballad to each other, exchanging innocent, intimate touches as they declared their innermost feelings. He sat, entranced, by the way they tuned out the entire world as they performed on the stage. It was beautiful and passionate and sensuous.

The moment seemed so private that Rory felt the urge to look away, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He'd never had anyone who cared for him the way Blaine and Kurt cared for each other, but he would lie in bed dreaming of the day it might happen. He wanted it more than anything.

He didn't even notice that the song had drawn to a close and he was jolted from his thoughts by his fellow glee clubbers clapping.

"You guys were amazing," Rory complimented as the three gathered their bags and started to leave.

"Thank you," Kurt cooed.

"I could tell how much you guys love each other. It was plain as day as you sang."

"Well, I'd hope so. I've never loved anyone as much as I love Kurt," Blaine commented before adding, "I noticed you didn't get up and sing today. You have the perfect voice for singing a ballad."

"I didn't have anyone to sing for," Rory replied, shrugging.

"I thought you and Britt had something," Kurt said, puzzled.

Rory shook his head. "She was going to let me snog her if I granted her wishes, but that sort of fell through." Rory laughed humorlessly.

"I'm sure you'll find someone, Rory. With your eyes, smile and that sexy accent, you'll be snogging girls in no time," Blaine said, imitating Rory's accent toward the end. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys," he said, laughing lightly. "I've pretty much accepted that I'm gonna die a virgin. I wish I had what you guys though. I wish I had someone who looked at me like Kurt looks at you. Just once, I'd like to be a part of that kind of love."

The couple exchanged a loaded glance as Rory continued. Words flowed unspokenly between Kurt and Blaine before Kurt nodded and gestured for Blaine to begin.

"Rory, I think we could help you. Can I ask you a personal question?"

Rory nodded.

"Have you ever considered being with a guy?"

"Yeah," Rory admitted. He'd accepted that about himself long ago. "I think about it all the time. It's not something I've told anyone, because I see how they treat Kurt, and I get picked on enough here without that added on." He kept his voice low as he came clean.

Blaine nodded and a smile of vindication spread across Kurt's small face, pleased to have his gay-dar proven accurate.

"That's a good plan," Blaine commented.

"Why do you ask?"

The couple exchanged another loaded glance.

"Well," It was Kurt's turn to speak. "We know how hard it is to be alone with this secret, and we wanted to know if you were serious about losing your virginity."

Shock skittered across Rory's face. He suddenly felt like his brain and bones were made of jelly as Kurt's words and their meaning sunk in.

"Yeah." It was all Rory could manage to say.

"Would you like to come back to Blaine's house with us?"

Control returned to Rory and he answered, "Yes, I'd like that."

Kurt just smiled and took his hand, dragging him to his car with Blaine in tow.

Rory was nervous to the core but managed to keep up a playful banter with Kurt about Mr. Schuester's desperate need for a new hairstyle until the car came to a stop in front of one of the largest houses Rory had ever seen, and something akin to stage fright began to settle into the pit of his stomach as he followed the boys into the big, empty house.

Blaine took his hand and led him up a grand staircase and into his bedroom. Rory jumped slightly when Kurt shut the door behind them and started taking off his jacket.

Blaine traced soothing circles on the back of Rory's hand with his thumb as he stood frozen, taking it all in. This was really happening. He wasn't imagining it, right? Everything he had fantasized about was really about to come true. He was frozen, rooted to the floor.

The Warbler noticed that Rory had gone white as a ghost and decided to make sure he was alright and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Rory shook his head sharply, trying to clear his head. His memory of what had led to this moment had come full-circle and he was snapped back to the present.

"Like Kurt said, we don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable."

"No, I'm fine, really. It's just a lot to take in all at once. I've never even been kissed, now this is happening," Rory said, trying to be nonchalant. He was pleased that his voice didn't shake. A shy smile spread across his face.

Kurt smiled and crossed the room to softly press his lips against Rory's.

"There, now you've been kissed," Blaine said, amused.

A faint blush colored the apples of Rory's pale cheeks.

Blaine laughed quietly and leaned in to place a kiss against his cheek.

"You really are adorable," he complimented, Kurt nodding in agreement.

Kurt leaned in to kiss his boyfriend sweetly on the lips, winding his arms around the shorter boy's neck. Rory blushed scarlet as he watched them deepen the kiss. He was ashamed of his own innocence. The two boys broke the kiss and laughed quietly at Rory.

"What's the matter?: Blaine's voice was amused but concerned.

"I just," the boy replied. "I don't know how to do that."

Kurt unwound his arms from Blaine's neck and took Rory's hand, leading him to Blaine's bed and calling his boyfriend over.

"Show him how you just kissed me, Blaine."

The Warbler nodded, smiling as he gently pushed Rory backwards onto a pillow and positioned himself, half on and half off, over him as Kurt climbed over and laid on the younger boy's other side, placing a hand on his chest as he watched his boyfriend's lips moving fluidly against Rory's.

The Irish boy's head swam as he felt Blaine's tongue, warm and wet, softly graze his parted lips as it began to explore the depths of his mouth.

Rory's brain was filled with Blaine's scent and he felt himself beginning to strain against the denim of the front of his jeans. He instinctively tried to reposition his body so the bulge wasn't so plainly obvious, but he felt a hand stopping him. Kurt used his hand to push his legs flat, leaving a hand on his thigh and whispering softly in his ear.

"Don't be ashamed. It's okay to like it."

Kurt's warm breath tickled his ear, making him shudder. He felt Kurt's hand moving against his thighs as his mouth began kissing along Rory's neck, Blaine's hands busying themselves with the buttons of the younger boy's shirt, leaving it hanging open to expose his smooth body, the only hair being a sparse trail from his navel to the waistband of the jeans that hung low on his hips, exposing a view of his gray underwear.

The couple exchanged a look, and Kurt nodded in silent agreement. Blaine lifted Rory's shoulders off the pillow, slipping his shirt the rest of the way off, and started kissing his collarbone, sucking gently, causing a low moan to escape his lips. Kurt continued to kiss his neck, now beginning the palm the strain in Rory's jeans, eliciting another moan from the younger boy who unconsciously began rolling his hips to be closer to Kurt's hand.

Blaine ran his fingers teasingly along the sensitive skin of Rory's stomach, trailing his fingers through the light spattering of hair there, and kissing his lips as he dipped his hand beneath the waistband to rub him through the thin fabric of his underwear.

Kurt busied himself with undoing the button of the Irish boy's jeans and moving to slide them off, kissing his boyfriend's hand where it rested on Rory's front before pulling the jeans the rest of the way down and tossing them aside.

Rory's blue eyes widened in surprise as he felt Kurt kissing the inside of his thighs and massaging the tense muscles there.

He reached up from his new position, sitting between Rory's spread legs, to move his boyfriend's hand so he could kiss the bulge through the fabric, exhaling a deep breath, letting his warm breath wash across it.

"Oh, God," Rory moaned desperately, his head falling back slightly onto Blaine's arm.

"Shh, relax. He knows what he's doing. Trust me."

Blaine was surprised how much it turned him on to see his boyfriend making another boy fall apart. He loved feeling the shudders that shook through Rory's thin frame as his boyfriend touched him. The younger boy pressed himself closer to Blaine and deeper into the strong chest and arms that made him feel safe through his nervousness.

Sensing the boy's neediness, Blaine held him tighter and kissed him deeply. Kurt took the opportunity to hook his hands beneath Rory's waistband and quickly slide off his last piece of clothing before taking his own shirt and pants off, leaving his briefs on.

Rory whimpered softly, suddenly feeling very vulnerable, and shyly tried to hide himself again only to be stopped again by a hand. It was Blaine's this time.

"Don't hide yourself. You're beautiful, Rory," he promised, placing another soft kiss on the younger boy's lips before taking a cue from Kurt and removing his clothes. Blaine wanted to put Rory at ease by taking off his own underwear and being equally exposed. It worked.

The Warbler settled back into his previous position and watched as Kurt took Rory's length into his hand and began pumping it slowly. Blaine could see the boy melting in his arms as Kurt's smooth hands worked him over.

With the boy's head on his shoulder, he could hear Rory's soft mewling as his body trembled as hands possessed his body for the first time.

Lust was beginning to cloud Blaine's mind as Rory was coming apart at the seams in his arms. he was pulled from his fog by a sharp moan that screamed with need as Kurt took Rory into his mouth and began to suck him.

"Oh, Kurt!" It came out in a wanton, needy plea. Kurt pulled back and was struck by how Rory's ocean blue eyes seemed to be burning, the raw intensity of the Irish boy's need making Kurt shudder delicately as he spread Rory wider, putting the boy's leg over Blaine's to provide friction.

As Kurt licked and sucked his way up and down Rory's strong length, the younger boy would unconsciously tease Blaine's crotch with his thigh until the Warbler felt himself seize the offending leg and rut against it, moaning as he kissed Rory messily.

Rory broke the kiss to catch his breath and started to watch as his length disappeared into Kurt's mouth, brushing against the back of his throat, causing another whining moan to escape his lips.

"Do you like that?" Blaine whispered, his voice rough.

"Yes, so good." His broken response came out in a hum. Rory fisted his hair and bucked his hips as Kurt took him deeply again.

Blaine took the boy's hand out of his hair and put it on Kurt's head, where the boy instantly knotted his fingers into Kurt's hair.

"Guide him," the Warbler whispered. "Not too hard though," he instructed.

Kurt let Rory take over and bobbed his head as Rory guided him up and down.

"I'm close," the boy gasped out. Kurt quickly removed his mouth, making Rory whimper at the loss.

Kurt threw himself forward and kissed Blaine forcefully and fist his length as Rory watched. Blaine slid his hand inside Kurt's underwear and began quickly pumping the thick hardness inside, causing the slender boy to shudder deeply and let out a breathy moan.

"I want to watch you take him," Kurt moaned roughly into his boyfriend's ear.

A shiver slid down Blaine's spine. Kurt looked into the smoldering sapphires of Rory's eyes and kissed him hungrily as Blaine reached into his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of KY and a condom which he tossed near Rory's knees.

"Make him relax, Kurt."

Rory had tensed up, nervous. Blaine softly rubbed his thighs as Kurt gently kissed him and dragged his fingers through the boy's messed up hair.

"It'll be okay. Blaine is really gentle," Kurt reassured.

Rory felt Blaine place a pillow underneath his hips and press soft kisses against stomach, running his hands calmingly along his chest. Kurt gently slid his thumb across the flushed, heated skin of Rory's cheek.

The Irish boy relaxed at their touches and Blaine brought his head up to sweetly kiss Rory as he begins touching him in his most private area. A small gasp escapes from Rory as he feels Blaine begin to enter him with one finger.

The Warbler broke the kiss to start prepping the boy to be taken for the first time. Rory suddenly felt vulnerable and very much on display, every insecurity laid bare for the world to see. As Kurt kisses him and gently strokes his torso, he began to feel comfortable. It was as though Blaine and Kurt had opened up their relationship and let Rory inside its warmth and care.

He snuggled against Kurt and watched as Blaine began to stretch him, the pain met by sympathetic kisses from Kurt who'd kiss him until the pain stopped, replaced by a pleasurable feeling of fullness and the intense surge of euphoria as Blaine twisted his finger the right way and stroked a spot within him that made him cry out.

"Oh! Again, please," he begged. Kurt laughed quietly beside the needy Irish boy.

Blaine did his best to oblige. He slid his fingers in and out of Rory's tight opening, twisting them so as to brush against Rory's sensitive spot again.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked, pulling his fingers out.

Rory glanced anxiously at Kurt for guidance who nodded at the nervous boy in encouragement, dragging his fingers through his hair to calm him.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Rory answered, swallowing thickly.

"I promise, I'll be careful," Blaine assured.

He prepped himself quickly and positioned himself above Rory. The Warbler could feel him trembling beneath him and leaned down to kiss him to calm his nerves as Kurt continued to stroke his hair.

"Alright, Rory," Kurt started, quietly. "Just relax your body. It will hurt less if you relax. You're in good hands with Blaine, sweetie." Kurt's tone was calming, and Rory took a deep breath as he felt Blaine begin to enter him.

Kurt squeezed his hand sympathetically before noticing that the boy was holding his breath.

"Breathe, Rory," Kurt whispered soothingly, rubbing the boy's chest lightly. Rory's breath came out in a rush as he tried to take steady breaths. The pain had been sharp but was fading quickly. He could feel Blaine stretching him and loved how it made him feel full and warm and connected.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably; he wanted to be able to move but he wanted Rory to be ready first. When Blaine shifted, the change in angle made his hips roll slightly, making Rory moan softly at the movement.

"I think he's ready, baby. Go slow though," Kurt prompted.

Blaine kissed his boyfriend on the lips before bending to kiss Rory. He didn't break the kiss as he slowly pulled back and thrust into Rory for the first time, pausing to let him accommodate.

A quiet gasp escaped the boy's lips, his eyes sparkling with emotion.

Rory quickly embraced the pleasure-pain of feeling Blaine take him. The pleasure quickly beginning to outweigh the pain, and Rory began to crave more of the delicious friction.

Blaine had fallen into a rhythm that brushed against the spot that drove Rory wild and caused unintelligible words, pleas, and moans to slip unashamedly from his tongue. Kurt stroked his stomach and kissed along his neck until finally wrapping his hand around Rory's thickness and pumping him to Blaine's rhythm.

The young Irish boy was past the point of no return and bucked into Kurt's hand, desperate for release. Kurt and Blaine knew that he was close. He breath quickened, coming out in short gasps and pants, and he was writing beneath Blaine.

Kurt quickened his stroke and Rory came without warning, mouth locked with Blaine. His hips flew off the bed as he moaned Blaine's name against his lips. Rory was lost in his own orgasm, mumbling Kurt and Blaine's names as the contractions of Rory's body around Blaine pushed him over the edge.

He leaned over to kiss Kurt as his release gripped him, and he collapsed on top of Rory, kissing him on the lips with an urgency which died down into gentle kisses as their climaxes ebbed. Both boys worked to control their breathing, chests heaving against each other's.

The sensation of being inside Rory became too intense, and Blaine pulled out causing Rory to whimper at the loss. Kurt kissed him to make up for the emptiness, and Blaine cleaned himself up quickly before wiping Rory off with a tissue.

Blaine then turned his attention to his boyfriend and the painful-looking strain in his underwear. Kurt leaned over to kiss Rory as Blaine skillfully sucked him to his own climax.

The three boys stretched out on Blaine's bed, totally sated and caught up in the afterglow of the experience.

Rory broke the silence. "That was amazing guys. Thank you."

The couple laughed breathlessly at the expression of gratitude.

"You're welcome, I suppose, but it was our pleasure," Blaine replied.

"Oh and, on the bright side, you have someone to sing to now: us," Kurt laughed.

The trio cuddled under Blaine's comforter, grateful that his parents were working late that night, and enjoyed the intimate togetherness before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review. Also, any prompts would be helpful. Thanks.  
><strong>


End file.
